Helia (Winx Club)
Helia is one of the main recurring characters of the Winx Club series. He is a member of the Specialists who joined in the second season and is the nephew of Headmaster Saladin. He is also the love interest of Flora. History Originally, Helia attended Red Fountain, possibly a year before Sky and the other Specialists and soon became one of the best students at the school. However, Helia had become a pacifist and left Red Fountain to attend Art school. Helia is shown to be a very talented artist and enjoys writing poetry and nature. Eventually, Saladin had tried to convince Helia to return and he attended the reopening of the Red Fountain campus after it was destroyed by the invasion of the Trix. During his time, Helia met the Winx Club, including Flora and they both soon developed romantic feelings for each other. Later when Red Fountain was attacked during the ceremony by a Leodragus, the Winx and Specialists work together to defeat it. However, during the battle, Flora was nearly attacked by the creature, but thankfully, Helia saved Flora's life by restraining the creature. Due to his newfound romantic feelings for Flora, Helia had decided to return to Red Fountain to be closer towards her. Since his return, Helia became a member of Sky's team and became best friends with Timmy. Relationships Flora In the beginning of the series, Flora was the only member of the Winx Club who didn't have a boyfriend or someone who she had romantic feelings for. However, in the second season, Flora wishes she could have someone to love and someone who loves her in return. Eventually, Flora's wish came true upon meeting Helia. During the opening of the new Red Fountain Campus after it's attack from the Trix in the first season, Flora and the rest of the Winx meet Helia, a former student of Red Fountain and Saladin's nephew. Flora and Helia soon developed strong romantic feelings for each other as they share the same interests such as their shared love of nature. However, since realizing their true feelings, they have been too afraid to confess how they really feel. Flora keeps her true feelings toward Helia a secret, but only Aisha and her pixie Chatta are aware of her feelings and both enourage her to confess her true feelings. Throughout the second season, Flora constantly tries to tell Helia how she really feels about him, including writing a love letter to Helia, but fails to give it to him. However, despite her shyness, Flora still tries to show Helia her true feelings for him, leaving him a flower in his room after learning Helia wrote a love poem, expressing his romantic feelings for her. Eventually towards the end of the second season, Flora finally confesses her love to Helia and in return Helia confesses his love for Flora and they finally become a romantic couple and not long afterwards the two share their first kiss. Throughout the series, Flora and Helia share a loving and close relationship together, almost never having any arguments or disagreements compared to the other couples. However in the fifth season, Flora and Helia's relationship was in jeopardy. Helia's old childhood friend, Princess Krystal of Linphea had reappeared in his life as she was a new student at Alfea. Krystal had began to interfere in Flora and Helia's relationship, completely oblivious of their romantic relationship as she always took Helia away from Flora and both Krystal and Helia appeared to harbour romantic feelings for one another. Flora soon become very upset, especially after witnessing intimate moments between Helia and Krystal, such as when Krystal saved Helia after an attack against the Trix or when Krystal hugged Helia after a volleyball game. Upon witnessing them together and after seeing they both have so much in common, Flora began believing Helia wants to be with Krystal and that their relationship will soon end, despite encouragement and reassurance from her friends. Helia soon realizes his mistake as he notices Flora's hurt feelings and he begins working on a secret plan to reconcile with Flora. Later, Krystal eventually realizes the trouble she caused and tries to fix her mistake by apologizing to Flora for driving a wedge between them and assures her of Helia's love, but to no avail. Eventually, Flora and Helia truly reconciled when Helia's secret plan was revealed as he made a grand gesture at the Alfea dance studio, releasing magical origami birds he created and declares his true love for Flora. Flora and Helia share a romantic dance together, thus reconciling their relationship and renewing their love for each other. In the sixth season, Flora and Helia's relationship remains strong throughout the season, showing small love scenes between them. However, their relationship becomes troubled. When Flora shows Helia the Alfea Greenhouse, she instructs him to look after one of the plants while she handles the students. Helia tries to look after the Grabbing Vines, but the plants become scared and attack Helia. Flora witnesses the events and clams the plants down while releasing Helia. Due to the event, Flora and Helia get into an argument where Flora makes Helia feel she is disappointed for not completing the task. Upset, Helia leaves the Greenhouse despite Flora's protests. Since then, Helia ignores Flora and later decides to prove himself to both her and everyone, shown as throughout the mission to find the Silver Spear, Helia is behaving very seriously. Later, when the Winx, Specialists and Paladins are attacked by werewolves, Helia manages to defeat most of them single-handedly without any help. Flora congratulates Helia and apologises to him for what happened at the Greenshouse. Flora and Helia managed to reconcile, but problems don't stop there as Icy becomes impressed with Helia and decides to use him. During another attack from the werewolves, Icy freezes Helia into a statue and kidnaps him, taking him into the Legadrium World. Angered, Flora goes to rescue Helia on her own and faces Icy. Flora is determined to rescue Helia as she chases him and Icy and soon Flora manages to save Helia and unfreeze upon leaving the Legendarium. However, Helia soon begins acting differently and soon a fight ensues between Helia and Riven, causing Helia to be restrained by Timmy and Brandon. Daphne inspects Helia and discovers Icy froze Helia's heart and reveals that if the spell isn't broken soon, Helia will remain this way forever. Flora is determined to save Helia and upon facing and defeating Icy one last time, Flora manages to break her spell on Helia's heart and Flora and Helia are reunited. Helia apologises to Flora for what happened under the influence of the spell and thanks her for not giving up on him, leaving Flora happy that Helia is back to normal and their relationship truly restored. Krystal Ever since they were children, Helia and Krystal have been friends since childhood and have a good friendship and close relationship, having a lot in common together. They eventually reunited together years later when Krystal began to attend Alfea. Krystal was happy to see Helia again and was eager to learn how Helia has been doing. However, her actions appeared to more affectionate as Krystal appeared to have romantic feelings towards Helia. Krystal is shown to care deeply about Helia, shown when she ran after Helia into battle against the Trix and used her powers to save him after he was attacked. Due to her behaviour and obliviousness towards their romance, Krystal had unknownly began to interfere in Helia and Flora's relationship, especially since Helia referred to Flora as his friend instead of his girlfriend when introducing each other. Krystal had furthered caused more interference towards Flora and Helia's relationship and the more Flora witnessed the two of them together, the more it made her believe that Helia no longer loved her and instead wish to be with Krystal. Eventually, both Helia and Krystal realize their mistakes and both try and make it right and reconcile with Flora. Krystal realizes the trouble she caused during a volleyball game as she had embraced Helia after she and her team managed to beat the Winx. Flora had witnessed the two of them embracing, further upsetting her and eventually when Helia told Krystal he needed to see Flora, but noticed she was gone, it finally made Krystal realize her mistake and interference towards their relationship. Gallery Posters Flora and Helia S2 Poster.jpg Flora and Helia S4 Poster.jpg Flora & Helia Poster (3).jpg Flora & Helia Poster (2).png Flora & Helia Poster (1).jpg Winx Club Couples S2.jpg Winx Club S4 Couples Poster.jpg Winx Club Couples S2 Poster.jpg Movies Flora & Helia - Magical Adventure (1).jpg Flora & Helia - Magical Adventure (2).jpg Flora & Helia - Magical Adventure (3).jpg Winx Club Couples - Magical Adventure.jpg Season 2 Flora & Helia S2E8 (1).jpg|Flora and Helia meet for the first time. Flora & Helia S2E8 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S2E8 (3).jpg|Helia saves Flora. Flora & Helia S2E11 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S2E11 (2).jpg|Flora daydreams her and Helia getting married. Flora & Helia S2E23 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (4).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (6).jpg Flora & Helia S2E23 (7).jpg|Flora finally confesses her long hidden love to Helia. Flora & Helia S2E25 (1).jpg|Flora apologizes to Helia for not revealing her true feelings sooner. Flora & Helia's First Kiss S2E25.jpg|Flora and Helia share their first kiss. Flora & Helia S2E25 (2).jpg Flora & Helia - The Shadow Phoenix (1).jpg|Flora and Helia in The Shadow Phoenix special. Flora & Helia - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg Season 3 Flora & Helia S3E1 (1).jpg Flora & Helia and Musa & Riven S3E1.jpg Season 4 Flora & Helia S4.jpg|Flora and Helia in the Season 4 Preview. Flora & Helia S4E2 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (4).png Flora & Helia S4E2 (5).png Winx Club Couples S4E2.png Flora & Helia S4E8 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E8 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E8 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E9.png Flora & Helia S4E13 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E13 (2).png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S4E13.png Flora & Helia S4E15 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (4).png Flora & Helia S4E15 (5).png Flora & Helia and Aisha & Nabu S4E16.png Flora & Helia S4E16 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E16 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S4E20 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E20 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E20 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S4E19 (1).png Flora & Helia S4E19 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E19 (3).png Flora & Helia S4E23 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S4E23 (2).png Flora & Helia S4E24.png Season 5 Flora & Helia S5E1.jpg Winx Club Couples S5E3.jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S5E3 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (4).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (6).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (7).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (8).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (9).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (10).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (11).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (12).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (13).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (14).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (15).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (16).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (17).jpg Flora & Helia S5E25 (18).jpg Season 6 Flora & Helia S6E3 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S6E3 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S6E3 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (1).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (2).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (3).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (4).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (5).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (6).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (7).jpg Flora & Helia S6E17 (8).jpg Flora & Helia S6E18 (1).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (2).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (3).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (4).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (5).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (6).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (7).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (8).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (9).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (10).png Flora & Helia S6E18 (11).png Season 7 Flora & Helia S7E4 (1).png Flora & Helia S7E4 (2).png Winx Club Couples S7.png Flora & Helia S7E16 (1).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (2).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (3).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (4).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (5).png Flora & Helia S7E16 (6).png Flora & Helia and Bloom & Sky S6E16.png Flora & Helia S7E16 (7).png Flora & Helia S7E25.jpg Trivia *Helia is the oldest out of all the Specialists. *The Winx Club song, Crazy in Love with You focuses on Flora and Helia's relationship. *Helia's Nickelodeon voice actor, David Faustino is the same person who voiced Mako from The Legend of Korra. *Although never officially confirmed, many believe Helia comes from Linphea. *Helia is the third Specialists member put under a spell, briefly turning him evil, the firsts being Riven and Sky. External Links *Helia - Winx Club Wikia *Flora & Helia Relationship - Winx Club Wikia Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Winx Club Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Comical Love Interest